Clover
Lyrics Hangul= 모두가 아직 아니라 해도 그렇게 생각하지 않았어 혼자라고 느낄 때면 내 옆에 서 있는 너를 봤어 꿈꾸던 날을 기다려 앞만 보고서 내달려 놓치고 있던 게 너무나 많아 행운을 바랬어 바보라 몰랐어 내가 바래왔던 건 행복인데 보일 듯 보이지 않았던 미래에 네 잎 클로버와 입맞추고 싶다고 말해도 쉽게 오지 않아 소중한 날을 놓치고 있어 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않았던 미래에 세 잎 클로버처럼 안아주고 싶어 잊지 마 가장 소중한 건 손을 뻗으면 닿을 수 있어 모아둔 꿈이 크다고 해서 포기하고 싶진 않았어 무대 위에 있을 때면 많이 서툴지만 웃고 있어 누구나 내일은 몰라 언? 가는 날아올라 해보고 싶은 게 너무나 많아 아빠가 말했어 어느새 잊었어 가장 중요했던 건 행복인데 보일 듯 보이지 않았던 미래에 네 잎 클로버와 입맞추고 싶다고 말해도 쉽게 오지 않아 소중한 날을 놓치고 있어 휘둥그레진 것 봐 기뻐서 더 그랬나 봐 무슨 일이 있어도 나를 믿어준 네게 너무 감사해 눈 감아 줄래 아홉 개의 꽃잎처럼 이제는 약속해 소중히 간직해 행운이 아닌 행복을 바랄게 우리가 걸어갈 불안한 미래에 한발짝 다가가 입맞추고 싶다고 말해줘 거기 있어 줄래 소중한 날을 함께 해 줄래 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않았던 미래에 세 잎 클로버처럼 안아주고 싶어 잊지 마 가장 소중한 건 손을 뻗으면 닿을 수 있어 |-| Romanization= moduga ajik anira haedo geureoke saenggakaji anasseo honjarago neukkil ttaemyeon nae yeope seo inneun neoreul bwasseo kkumkkudeon nareul gidaryeo amman bogoseo naedallyeo notchigo itteon ge neomuna mana haenguneul baraesseo babora mollasseo naega baraewatteon geon haengboginde boil deut boiji anatteon miraeye ne ip keullobeowa immatchugo shipdago malhaedo shwipge oji ana sojunghan nareul notchigo isseo japil deut japiji anatteon miraeye se ip keullobeocheoreom anajugo shipeo itji ma gajang sojunghan geon soneul ppeodeumyeon daeul su isseo moadun kkumi keudago haeseo pogihago shipjin anasseo mudae wie isseul ttaemyeon mani seotuljiman utgo isseo nuguna naeireun molla eonjenganeun naraolla haebogo shipeun ge neomuna mana appaga malhaesseo eoneusae ijeosseo gajang jungyohaetteon geon haengboginde boil deut boiji anatteon miraeye ne ip keullobeowa immatchugo shipdago malhaedo shwipge oji ana sojunghan nareul notchigo isseo hwidunggeurejin geot bwa gippeoseo deo geuraenna bwa museun iri isseodo nareul mideojun nege neomu gamsahae nun gama jullae ahop gaeye kkonnipcheoreom ijeneun yaksokae sojunghi ganjikae haenguni anin haengbogeul baralkke uriga georeogal buranan miraeye hanbaljjak dagaga immatchugo shipdago malhaejweo geogi isseo jullae sojunghan nareul hamkke hae jullae japil deut japiji anatteon miraeye se ip keullobeocheoreom anajugo shipeo itji ma gajang sojunghan geon soneul ppeodeumyeon daeul su isseo |-| English= Even when everyone else told me it’s not time I never thought that way Whenever I felt like I was alone I always saw you standing next to me Waiting for the day I dreamed of Running while only looking forward There was so much I was missing I wished for luck I didn’t know cuz I was a fool What I wanted was happiness In the future that can’t be seen I want to kiss a four-leaf clover But it won’t come as easily I’m missing such precious days In the future that can’t be grasped I want to hug you like a three-leaf clover Don’t forget, the precious thing Is that we can reach if we hold out our hands Because the dreams were so big I didn’t want to give up When I’m on stage I make mistakes but I’m still smiling No one knows about tomorrow Some day, I’ll rise up So many things I wanna do My dad once told me But I seem to have forgotten The most important thing is happiness In the future that can’t be seen I want to kiss a four-leaf clover But it won’t come as easily I’m missing such precious days Look how big my eyes got It’s because I was so happy Whatever happens I’m so thankful for you who believed in me Just close your eyes Like a nine-petal flower I promise you, I’ll cherish this preciously I’ll wish for happiness and not luck To the anxious future we’ll walk toward I want to take a step and kiss you Tell me, will you stay there? Will you spend the precious days with me? In the future that can’t be grasped I want to hug you like a three-leaf clover Don’t forget, the precious thing Is that we can reach if we hold out our hands Category:Discography Category:To. Day Category:2018 Releases